An input device such as a mouse usually has a scrolling button that is freewheeled and rotatable by the fingers of a user. When viewing a webpage on a computer monitor for example, the scrolling button enables the user to scroll up or down the webpage for viewing the full contents contained therein.
The mouse is also typically used in conjunction with other input devices such as a keyboard for playing computer games. In certain computer games, for example, games involving combat fighting, a gamer is often required to vary the intensity level of a function, such as the strength of a punch or power intensity of a weapon when engaging an opponent. The scrolling button of the mouse is often used in this case to provide the variation in strength or intensity necessary for engaging the opponent.
A change in the direction of rotation of the scrolling button usually corresponds to a switch from either increasing or decreasing the strength or intensity. The strength or intensity is then further increased or decreased by rotating the scrolling button in either the clockwise or counter-clockwise direction.
Alternatively, certain pre-assigned keys found on a keyboard are used to perform the variation in strength or intensity. Usually, at least two keys are required to perform the variation. One pre-assigned key is used for increasing the strength or intensity while another pre-assigned key is used for decreasing the strength or intensity.
However, a conventional mouse or keyboard is undesirable for computer games that require a gamer to vary the strength or intensity in a very short period of time. The scrolling button of the conventional mouse or the pre-assigned keys of the conventional keyboard do not sufficiently allow a gamer to respond to situations during the game where a very quick change in the strength or intensity is necessary. This would undesirably affect the play and performance of the gamer.
There is therefore a need for a device and method that would allow a user to respond to situations where a very quick change in the intensity level of a function in a computer game is necessary.